


Contretemps

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [856]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs reaction to the claiming and the planned ceremony.





	Contretemps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/04/2001 for the word [contretemps](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/04/contretemps).
> 
> contretemps  
> An inopportune or embarrassing situation or event; a hitch.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870)... [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), and [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Contretemps

This information was too much for Gibbs. Storming out of the room, Gibbs yelled, “DiNozzo!”

Tony automatically stood as he heard Gibbs yell. Before he could leave the throne room, Gibbs charged into the middle of the current ceremony demanding, “When were you going to tell me, DiNozzo?”

“Tell you what?”

“About the claiming ceremony that's planned for today.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Ceremony. Us. Today. Almost like a marriage ceremony if I'm not mistaken.” Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony turned and glared at Penny, ignoring any contretemps resulting from this scenario. “How dare you! You know I haven't even talked with him, yet.”

“Don't worry. I'm sure he's gotten the basics now. That was supposed to be part of his prep. Though clearly he didn't let them finish.” Rupert butted in, looking down his nose at Gibbs' disheveled appearance.

“Is that why you guys dragged us here? Not because you wanted our opinion on the heir killers punishment, but so that your could see me married off? No. I'm not doing this. Sammy will be a better King than I ever will be. Why can't you get that through your heads?” Tony yelled.

“We just wanted you to be happy.” Penny explained.

Before things could deteriorate even more, Sammy jumped in. “Enough. Apologies everyone. I'll be right back to finish hearing this case.” 

Pointing at Penny, Rupert, Gibbs, and Tony, Sammy gestured for them to follow her to the private room just behind the throne room. Once everyone was in the room and the door was closed, Sammy demanded, “What is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of the heir killers’ case.”

“Sorry, Sammy. We'll leave you to it.” Tony immediately offered, happy to take Gibbs and return to the human world.

“No!” Penny exclaimed. “Not without the ceremony.”

“The ceremony is a choice between Gibbs and I. It's not something you can just force on us.” Tony glared.

“You have to get married publicly.” Rupert protested. “He's your mate.”

“Is this because I'm King? Fine. I renounce my position as King in favor of Sammy. Let's do whatever is required to finalize that. Then a public marriage will not be required. If that's all, we'll leave now. I know Sammy will make the best decision for the kingdom.” Tony calmly replied, grabbing Gibbs hand to lead him away.

“Please.” Penny begged. “The kingdom needs something to celebrate.”

“Celebrate putting the heir killers away.” Gibbs growled.

Tony nodded and the two headed away from everyone.

“Wait!” Rupert muttered. “While putting the heir killers away is a good reason to celebrate, the kingdom would be a lot happier about you living in the human world if you and your mate made things official. Even though you don’t want to be our King, we still want you to be happy and protected. Unmated, you’ll be in danger even with the heir killers put away.”

Tony’s head drooped. He couldn’t believe this. He thought his human father interfered terribly in his life.

He exchanged an apologetic look with Gibbs. Gibbs patted Tony on the back. Taking charge, Gibbs announced, “We’ll think about it.” Gibbs then dragged Tony out of the room before anyone else could say anything further.

“Now, how do we get out of here?” Gibbs demanded of Tony, quickly moving towards an area free of cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
